Protective love
by rebeccabraxton
Summary: 3 months ago she asked a question, 3 months ago he left and 3months ago he saved her life. Now that his back will he take her apology and will her life become somewhat normal? oneshot F/D


**Hi everyone,**

**My names Rebecca and I'm a major Blacklist fan, when I found out the blacklist was beginning after the tennis (Australia) I nearly collapsed :)**

**Anyways this is my first blacklist fanfic ,I have a few Home and away ones.**

**So I hope you enjoy this one-shot ,im not adding more chapters coz I have several multi chapters I'm working on **

**I'm not 100% sure about this but please give me advice and constructive critiszm alls welcome and I take bad comments as a compliment as they help me with my writing xxxx**

_I do not own the blacklist , I write for my own pleasure. all credit goes to the amazing john bokenkamp and the other Johns :)_

**Becca xxx**

A lot can happen in 3 months, a fair bit actually, In the last 3 months Red had left, Ressler was back and most of all Elizabeth Keens life has changed immensely. She'd lost plenty of weight, Her and Toms relationship was rockier than ever, She'd been on edge with everyone, I guess you could say her life wasn't the same. Raymond Reddington came into her life a little over 6 months ago turning her life upside down , changing her relationship with her husband, her intentions, her dreams. He then left leaving her with an amazing reputation, and a sense of protection, She let herself get too close ,make herself vulnerable, and now she had to live with the consequences.

She leant on the bench thinking about the last 6 months, the stewmaker, Fredrick , General Ludd, Anslo Garrick. A monster , A monster that changed everything. Her thoughts got interrupted by a deep voice calling her name.

"Agent Keen, Agent keen , Elizabeth!" Ressler yelled startling her

"Huh? Yeah" she said breathlessly turning around "Oh, high Ressler, how's the leg?" she asked nodding to his leg

"Getting there, the question is how are you?" he asked seriously following Lizzie to the evidence board

"Yeah, im okay, bit tired , but that's what happens when I pull an all nighter" she chuckled causing him to raise an eyebrow

"Agent Keen, I'm not an idiot" he commented, it was now Lizzies turn to raise an eyebrow

"Who said you are?" she asked

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he asked her

"Of course I have"

"you aren't sleeping or eating Keen" he commented causing her to look away "and you know it"

"Things have just been hard" she commented, Everyone turned around at the sudden presence in the room

"Miss me?" It was Raymond Reddington, standing in the post office stunning everyone. Tears filled in Lizzies eyes, he was alright. Over the last 3 months she'd worried about what Anslo had done, but standing in front of them was the same, witty, cocky and arrogant Criminal. Lizzie ran up to him and flung her arms around his shoulders, a stray tear running down her cheek. Red supported her waist so that she doesn't collapse.

"Lizzie, take a breath" he whispered and took the hair from the front of her face

"Your, you're okay" she whispered and he nodded , she moved out of his embrace and looked into his eyes, "I thought, I thought , you'd left me" she cried

"Lizzie, I only took a break ," he told her and looked her up and down "what have you done to yourself Lizzie?" he asked her and gave her another hug, the FBI watched on at the embrace shocked ,A few teary eyes in the pack.

…

"Lizzie we're going to dinner, Dembe's taking us, you'll go home and wear the dress I bought you then we'll go" Red informed a shocked Lizzie who was standing on the spot.

"Lizzie, Elizabeth!"

"Oh yeah" she stuttered and walked out Red smirking after her.

…

A gasp left her lips as she opened the zip to reveal the dress, Beautiful was one way to describe it. It was a beautiful turquoise sleeveless floor length diamond gown , Whisper thin spaghetti straps hug her shoulders and framed a sweetheart neckline, it clung to her body showcasing her curves, once it hit her thighs the diamond embellishment began to lessen and the dress became looser, once hitting the floor a slight sweep train followed. She opened the shoe box that came with it and her jaw dropped, It was a pair of Jimmy Choo Pumps, Gold and Silver diamonds were encrusted all over it , It had a peep toe that was surprisingly comfortable. The 6 inch heel was matched with a 2 inch platform. With the shoes and dress cam a glittered clutch and box that was full of expensive jewelry, the first thing she saw was a Buccellati diamante bracelet bangle, it had a gold frame and was stunning. Also with that came the same bracelet in ring form, a pair of dangly diamante earrings that looked like small leaves bunched together were beautiful with gold outlining. With that came a simple pendant that had a simple diamond hanging from it surrounded by a cage covered in small diamante's.

When she walked out of the house Reds eyes lit up and a smile etched onto his face. A look she'd never seen before, every time she saw him she learnt a new facial expression, this one was probly her favorite, he looked like all his life he'd been waiting for this moment.

"You look beautiful" he whispered and kissed her temple, a smile spread across Lizzies face,

"You didn't have to Red ,this is too much" she smiled

"Nothings ever to much for you Lizzie, you deserve everything" h informed her causing Lizzies cheeks to hat up an go crimson red, "You look like a 5 year old when you blush Lizzie" he laughed sliding into the car next to Lizzie

"You do know I'm married Red" Lizzie commented causing Red to raise an eyebrow

"Dinner between work partners" he chuckled "Dembe lets take the backroom at Alain Ducasse, you know the address" he informed Dembe who nodded.

….

"pouvons-nous obtenir deux verres de Dom. Romane Conti 1997?" Red asked the waiter who nodded and walked off to get the wine

"Do I want to ask?" Lizzie questioned and Red shook his head

"If you did you'd kill me' Red commented

…

**Next morning at post office**

Red stood in front of the evidence board looking at a case when Lizzie arrived rubbing her head,

_Damn you wine_

But the wine was so good, her hangover was horrible, but the breakfast she had on the way to work helped a tad.

"Lizzie ,hows the head?" Red laughed, turning around he smiled "to much wine" he shook his head

'How do you not have a headache?" Lizzie groaned causing Red to laugh

"Lizzie ,Lizzie , Lizzie, unlike you, i can handle my drink" he replied and turned back to the board. Lizzie walked over to Red and looked at the board, she let out a deep sigh.

"Red" she began

"Yes Lizzie"

"I'm sorry about the question I asked the other night ,it was completely inappropriate" she stuttered looking down, Red turned to face Lizzie

"then why'd you ask it?" he asked coldly

"Your so protective of me, you care for me, you said you knew my parents, my scar, you know more about my life than I do" she ended, Red walked around the desk and Lizzie followed the other way

'Red" she whispered

"Lizzie!" he snapped slamming his fists onto the desk, causing everyone to jump and look towards the argument

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER SO QUIT ASKING DAMN QUESTIONS I CANT ANSWR!" he yelled and stormed out leaving everyone shocked, A stray tear fell down Lizzies cheek as she looked down, She saw Director cooper was about to talk

'I DONT WANT TO TALK, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and stormed into her office slamming the door as a way to let everyone know she was serious.

…

She paced her office trying to think of a way to find out the truth, she felt a connection to Red in a way she' never felt ,like she'd known him forever. All of a sudden she stopped pacing and stared at her computer screen. Maybe the answers had been in front of her all along but she hadn't acknowledged it. She opened the computer and typed in her info, searching up her name in the database she waited for a minute hoping her medical records would come up , she nearly squealed when it worked, once her birth certificate came up she shut her eyes preparing herself for the fact that she may not see what she wants. A deep sigh left her lips as she opened her eyes, her eyes widened and lit up when she read her birth certificate imeadiantly printing it out. Lizzie grabbed her jacket off her chair and speed walked out of the Post office clutching the birth certificate and jacket in her arms.

…

Lizzie imeadiantly spotted Reds grey suit and walked over to him, exhaling she called out his name causing him to turn around

"Lizzie" He groaned turning back

"Thank you" she whispered as she got closer to him causing his head to snap up

"I've done nothing but ruin your life, what could you possibly be thanking me for?" he questioned sarcastically

"for being you" she replied smiling after he gave her an odd look

"Lizzie, I, I lied" he stammered causing Lizzie to nod her head slowly, "You were right, I was the first person to hold you Lizzie, you had the biggest blue eyes and chubbiest cheeks, you were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen Lizzie" he sighed looking down not being able to look her in the eye

"I know" was all she replied, she held out the birth certificate but he ignored it and engulfed her in his arms, his tears soaking through her shirt

"I love you Lizzie" he whispered

"I love you to daddy" she chocked out not realizing she was crying, a smile spread across Red's face, things were finally looking up.

**hope that was Okay, dont forget to leave your thoughts xxxx**

**bec xxx**


End file.
